


The years that changed us

by ApostateWyvernMaster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateWyvernMaster/pseuds/ApostateWyvernMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king in Ferelden and a witch in Orlais, their time apart and how they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time apart

He should have forgotten that night in Redcliffe Castle, but the thought of her would never leave his mind. The way she had clung to him, she of all people. The wild sent of her hair like pine tree and autumn, her milky white skin so sensitive to the touch of his callous fingers. 

Before, when she undressed, she did it slowly, but not to tease him, she was deep in thought, looking at the floor. He was standing by the bedside his eyes lost gazing at her perfect figure when she finally returned to reality, he followed suit. "You should lay down." She said quietly but seriously.

He laid down and after breathing deeply she walked toward the bed, she had a serious look now, like someone who knew what she had to do, but beneath that, he could see the doubt in her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't so scary anymore and he just wanted to kiss her lips and free her from whatever pain she might had been feeling.

He touched her waist lightly as she crawled on top of him, they were completely naked now. She hadn't leaned against him, only their hips touched. When she started positioning herself so he would penetrate her he could no longer stay still, he lifted his torso up and grabbed by the waist with force pressing their abdomen together, he kissed her roughly holding the back of her neck. For a moment she was stunned and then she kissed him back just as passionately holding his head with both her hands. She was kneeling with him between her legs, she started lowering herself onto him, he could feel her wet heat. The wait was painful and he bit her lip as he gripped her hips tightly.

"My lord."

"My lord...?"

"MY LORD!" Snap! He was back at court. The throne room. Again, she had taken him from his painful duty.

"I-I... I wasn't sleeping, I was..." Remembering, dreaming. "I was sleeping! I'm sorry. Won't happen again." It's better they think he was sleeping, than...

It was another boring day listening to the complaints of the lords and ladies of Ferelden. Anora sat on the throne beside him. She would always give good advises and by now Alistair sat there just for show, the Queen had been born to rule, she knew all the right choices to make, it didn’t bother him to let her decide, it was better this way.

For 10 years they had been married, she was a good queen but they could never share the feelings they pretender to the court, and after a couple of years they stopped pretending for the servants, now there was only cordiality between them, friends carrying a kingdom on their backs. For a time they tried to produce an heir, but it never came, and after 10 years both new Alistair’s taint would no longer let that happen, the time had passed.

Anora took a liking of the Royal Gard’s knight-captain, Kirwyn. He had bronze skin, dark hair, a built-up body and a short beard. It was only fair she had someone to warm her at night, not only physically but affectionately, a heart can grow cold in court. He could not take from her this small solace for their unhappy marriage and lost loved ones. After a decade he was yet to find comfort of his own, he’d only have shallow romances here and there.

It was almost the end of their afternoon duties when the messenger came in. “An envoy, my lord. From Orlais.”

“Give it here.” Said Alistair holding his hand forward.

“What is it, husband?”

“And invitation, for a ball.” He said passing the well-adorned envelope to his wife, the letters were golden and the paper smelled of tulips.

 

> _Her Highness The Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons invites Their Royal Majesties King Alistair Theirn and Queen Anora Theirn of Ferelden to her ball at the Winter Palace._

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to attend?”

“Certainly.” Responded Anora with an obviously-ish tone.

Alistair breathes heavily “For once I would like to rest a little from all this responsibility, I could use some rest after all that trouble with the mages and my uncle in Redcliffe.”

“Come now Alistair, it’s not like you will have to fight anyone, it is an orlesian ball just let me do the talking, you’ll have to speak as little as possible. The Game will be focused on the civil war. Don’t worry.” Said Anora caressing his cheek.

* * *

 She went to Orlais, a place nothing like her, she was blunt and cared little for what others thought of her, maybe that’s one reason why she thrived in the game, as long as she answered Celene’s questions but still left her intrigued she had her place secure at court. And as long as no one new Kieran was her son he was safe, the implications of someone discovering their connection would be unimaginable, orlesians were capable of anything.

She hardly could see Kieran, it was too dangerous, thankfully, he was a strong smart lad, and handled himself well. She would turn into a bird and leave him notes every day, occasionally she would not be so prompted by Celene and could spend some time with her son in secret.

Aside from the empress and one of two servants she had little interaction with the rest of the court, she made her presence known, but barely spoke to anyone, as if they weren’t worthy of her acknowledgment, yet those she did were granted immense status. Recently she had been having a fling with this one chevalier, Antoine. He wasn’t her first chevalier, though this one was quite taken with her, ‘twas only fitting of course whenever any man had the privilege to share her bed it was known for the entire court and said man became the desire of every woman and some man. To be able to bed the untouchable and feared witch of the wilds and apostate adviser to the Empress was a feat few could claim.

Since she started bedding Antoine he had been challenged for three duels, other chevaliers eager to show their might and power to everyone and in hopes she would fancy them instead. He held himself well, but she couldn’t have him lose, of course, hers should always be a winner.

He’d been challenged again this week, a chevalier called Gilles, interestingly, from Ghislain.

“I’ll be fine my lady Morrigan.” said Antoine with his orlesian accent as he undressed.

“Of course you will. Do you know this Ser Gilles? He is from Ghislain, is he not?”

“W-well.. yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Hah.” Morrigan laughs slightly. “Sloppy, Madame de Fer, sending someone from Bastien’s tutelage.” She says to herself.

“This one won’t be so easy, my dear.” She said as he undid her corset and let it fall to the floor.

“I promise. I won’t let you down.” He stood behind her kissing her neck with his arms around her waist. Antoine was tall with mid-length wavy dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. As he kissed her he moved his hands to the sides of her hips and pulled her to him pressing his erection against her.

“You never do, that’s why I chose you.” She said turning around.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down. She has beautiful, stretched out in bed with her hand above her head. He lowered himself and raised one of her legs kissing her repeatedly from her ankle to her thighs.

“Oh my lady, how will I miss this!” Said Antoine breathing heavy against her skin. He would be leaving soon for the Exalted Plains to aid Celene’s forces in the civil war. Their misadventures would soon end.

He licked her wet core. If there was something orlesians were good at, it was oral sex. Unlike fereldans rough fuck, they could be unnerving with their romance and futile concerns, but this they did like no others. He proceeded introducing two fingers in her slit, he stroke her inner walls upward, and then a third finger, after a while his pace became more frantic and his hand was soaked with her juices, she couldn't control a high pitched moan from leaving her mouth. He sucked the moist from her fingers before placing her right leg on his shoulder, he sucked and kissed her cunt then his tongue entered her. His rhythm becoming hastier and she could feel the orgasm building up inside her. She moaned uncontrollably and his erection was painful now. She was close, and could no longer control her need.

She pulled his head up by his hair. "Now, I need it now!" As he crawled on top of her his cock rubbed her legs finally reaching her core, he kissed her breasts and sucked hard at her nipple. She couldn't handle this anymore, she spun them around and seized him with her legs.

"I was wondering how long you would bear." Said Antoine with his hands caressing her hips. She descended fast with a loud moan. She raised her hips and descended again, and again and again each time faster arching her back backward leaning on her arms his thrusts matched her decent, frenzied cries escaped their lips, they were both close now, the heat was unbearable. Morrigan leaned on her right arm and placed her left hand on her clit pulling it up as their thrusts became even more desperate. When he came he held her down with force as he groaned, she felt her body tremble and her walls tighten around him, as well as her legs she leaned forward placing her hands on his shoulders for support. She collapsed as he gave his final thrusts.

* * *

 Antoine had left two weeks ago. It was a relief really, now she had more time for her studies and to plan for future events. The Grand Ball was tomorrow and everything could go wrong.

She was leaving her study late at night when she heard strange noises in the royal library, it was late and no one should be there, when she opened the door she saw a slim figure with the distinct clothes of a jester. The figure immediately noticed her presence and sprinted toward her. ’A rogue’ she thought. It was so quick she could barely see it, yet she was fast enough to freeze him in place, but the spell did not last long. As the spell broke the rogue was stunned for a fraction of second before he moved to her direction again, enough time for her to discharge a lightning blast straight at his stomach. The man flew several feet away and drew his last breath. She’d put down a dragon with that ten years ago, in the temple of sacred ashes. This man stood no chance.

She approached the body slowly looking around for more of them. She leaned down to look at the dead man, in his clothes there were distinct Tevinter patterns, what was a Tevinter spy doing there? She kept searching the lightning burned body until she found a key.


	2. Behind wicked eyes wicked hearts

She was half asleep, her body pressed against his back. He was warm against her, it felt as if that was exactly where she should be. She caressed the muscles of his back slowly feeling his scars. She rested her face on his shoulder blade. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this easiness. Fear immediately came back to her when she remembered. If the ritual did work, it meant... she sat up quickly, wide awake now, she felt tears building up in her eyes with a sting, 'It had to be done.'  

He woke up as a strange feeling stroke him when he abruptly stopped feeling her warmth. He slowly turned around to find her sitting at the edge of the bed looking down, her right arm across her abdomen, the other hand gripping the sheets. He could hear her breathe... see the rise and fall of her chest. He could sense the pain and doubt she was feeling before had returned.  

He sat up placing a hand on her arm, she was trembling "Morrigan, I-".  

"Tis done. There is no reason to linger or talk about it. We just need to slay the Archdemon." She cut him off as she stood up.  

Her silhouette highlighted by the light of the fire in front of her. She walked to the armchair where her clothes were. The desire to be with her again struck him. Perhaps she was right, and she was an apostate after all, she could not be trusted. He shouldn't have agreed to this anyways. Suddenly he was angry, angry at her for being an apostate and making this deal sound so good, and now filling him with doubt.  

She left without another word, without looking back.  

* * *

"Can I go with you this time, mother."  

"You know that's not possible, Kieran."  

"I can look after myself, mother. I could help you!"  

"One day little man, but not today."  

Kieran looked down and pursed his lips to the side. "I like this one." He said pointing at the red dress, with gold embroidery.  

"What would I do without you, hmm?" She said with a smile. "This one it is, then."  

When she was ready to leave she took Kieran's chin."Stay here, do you hear me. If you hear anything strange you hide."  

"Why are you saying this, Mother?" He said fearfully holding her arms."What is wrong with today's party?"  

"You trust me, do you not. Don't I always make it work?"  

"Yes, mother."  

"Then do what I say, and everything will be fine." She kissed his forehead and opened the door."I love you."  

"I love you too, mother." He said before she closed the door.  

She locked the door and placed a spell on it. 'No one will get to him, not tonight, not ever.'   

The Empress was waiting for her on the balcony in the ballroom.  

"Lady M! I trust you received my note?"   

"Yes. I won't leave your side tonight." Said Morrigan nodding. "Although, my presence should be noted as little as possible, if Gaspard is to strike it is better if he does not suspect our knowledge of his plans."  

"Of course. I should be safe at the beginning of the festivities."  

"I will join you soon." 

* * *

Ferelden's Royal Family was announced at the ballroom.  

"I don't see why we have to walk all the way to the other side. Especially with everyone looking at us. Couldn’t  we just slip into a corner and stay there until everything is over." Said Alistair out of the corner of his mouth as they crossed the dance floor to greet the Empress.  

"It'll be over soon Alistair, smile if you will."  

After greeting the empress and exchanging fake compliments they had to speak with another dozen lords, ladies, dukes and whatever. Then the bells started, by the second bell, his head couldn't handle anymore. He excused himself massaging his right ear and headed to the back of the vestibule where he assumed the noise was lesser. Then he saw her. His heart stopped, his whole body stopped. She was coming down the stairs, like the first time he saw her, her lips were moving but she couldn't hear her, he was too far away. She was talking to the Inquisitor. After a few moments they started walking towards the door, towards him. Thankfully his spirit returned to his body in time for him to turn back and walk quickly around the stairs and hide.  

When they left the vestibule Alistair felt like he could finally breathe. He was able to slip away to a quiet garden with one or two nobles flirting and a few people talking.  

Alistair leaned on the balcony looking at Val Royeaux with a sigh. He removed his crown and set it aside, he didn't need any more attention. 

He thought this would be another boring ball with freaky nobles. But this? What was she doing here? How did she get here! Was the child here with her? He thought he would never see her again, and to happen here and now, in the most unexpected place in a most unexpected time.  

"Did you see the blood in the tiles?" Alistair overheard one of the guests say to another. "Yes! And I heard there was fighting on the servants quarters!"  

Well, this was dangerous after all. There was something important going on. Maybe he should stay with everyone else, but just the thought of having to do any talking whatsoever... 'I'll take my chances here.' He thought. Alistair had brought his sword, just for show, like Gaspard and other Chevaliers, that made him feel safer of course. He always felt nude without his sword. His shield's absence made him uneasy, but the sword would do.  

From the garden he could see the windows inside what seemed to be the royal wing of the palace, there was this one room with the lights on suddenly other rooms lit up and he saw shadows running through the corridors.  

"This can't be good." He approached one of the guests who looked rather uninterested "Excuse me, sir, is that normal? I mean, aren't those parts of the palace closed for everyone?" He pointed to the rooms where the lights were coming from.  

"It is The Game, good sir. You seem new to it. A piece of advice? If you wish to know more why don't you go inside and come back to tell us what you saw." He said barely turning his head to Alistair and taking a sip of his drink before turning back to the group he was with.  

Could no one there give a straight answer? Better forget and just wait for it all to end. But Alistair wasn't like that. To stand idle while people got hurt, something wasn't right.  

They all left, there was something happening in the ball room, something to do with the Inquisitor. He decided to stay there in case the situation changed.

* * *

Kieran stayed in his room but the music downstairs couldn't let him concentrate in his studies nor in the puzzles mother always prepared for him, they were interesting and intriguing but his mind was in the party now. Once his mind was set on something there was nothing in the hole wide world that could take his mind of it. From his window he could only see a garden with five or six people and the lights from the other parts of the palace.  

He went to the door but mother obviously had looked it with magic. The window. The room next door would obviously be empty, if he could get there perhaps he could go to the party for a minute or so, mother would be with the empress, he just had to avoid her.  

He felt bad disobeying his mother, but she didn't have to know, it would only be a moment.  

On the outside wall of the building there was a small space where he could walk, if he leaned his back on the wall and didn't look down he could reach the other window.  

Most of Kieran's fears came from his dreams, but this height was quite unnerving. He was half way through when the wind hit, there was nowhere to hold on to. Fear stuck him hard, he couldn't go back now he couldn't even go forward. _'Mo_ _ther, help. Can you feel me?'_  

* * *

Alistair saw a boy on the second floor. "Oooooh, no, no, no!" Alistair ran to the wall where the boy stood right above him. "What are you doing?! Stay where you are!"  

"Help, sir!"  

"I'll come and get you!" Alistair broke a window  and entered the royal wing, he soon remembered the shadows he saw before, perhaps that's what the boy was running from. He ran upstairs to find a corridor full of doors.   

"Which one? Which one?!" He started kicking the doors open, when he kicked the third door a bolt of magic threw him across the room.  

"Maker's breath! What?!" He should have felt the magic, but in the rush to save the boy he got distracted.  

"Siiir!" He could hear the boys muffled screams. He stood up quickly and ran to the next door. Before kicking it he closed his eyes. "Please no magic!" He kicked the door open and when no blast came he sighted in relief. "Thank the maker!"  

He ran to the window and there the boy was.  

The boy was almost glued to the wall arms spread across it looking at him with fearful eyes. 

He reached the boy's hand, his smaller hand held three of Alistair's fingers tightly. The boy's teeth were clenched. "I got you." Alistair reassured to the boy. The boy started walking towards Alistair slowly. Alistair rearranged his hand so he was holding the boy's wrist now and the boy his. 

When the boy was almost at the window he got ahead of himself and walked faster. Big mistake. The boy slipped with a gasp. He was hanging for dear life, Alistair holding his arm with both hands, the boy was thin but not bony, Alistair was able to pull him up and hold him in his arms the boy held to him firmly. He could hear the boy breath and his heart pound. 

"Thank you, sir." The boy said with a teary voice looking at his feet. 

"What were you doing, boy?" 

"I.... I wanted to see the party, but mother told me to stay in my room and locked the door." 

Alistair instantly remembered his own childhood, how he wanted to see the parties in the castle but Isolde made him stay upstairs, it would be shameful she would say. 

Alistair crouched so he was at the boy's level. He looked the boy in the eyes... there was something about his eyes, a hypnotizing shade of dark gold "Uuh... what's your name, boy?" 

"It's Kieran."  

"Hello Kieran, I'm Alistair. Look I'm sure your mother had a good reason for-" 

"Mr. Alistair!" Kieran screamed pointing behind him Alistair. 

A rogue with a clown outfit and a warrior with a pointy helmet emerged from the hallway, Alistair drew his sword standing in front of the boy. "Maybe you should run, huh?" Alistair said not taking his eyes of the two figures. When the boy didn't move Alistair yelled. "Go, boy!" 

The boy then ran to the stairs, Alistair blocked the way to the stairs in a defensive stance. "I don't suppose we can talk about this like gentleman?" Alistair said with a fake smile. 

Both guys sprinted forward but when the warrior charged at Alistair the rogue didn't head for the stairs, he jumped off the parapet. "Shit! Kieran!" But the warrior gave Alistair no room to pursue them. The only choice he had was to kill the warrior first and hope that the boy was fast enough to hide well. 

Alistair kicked the warrior in the knee and in the balls sunning the warrior long enough for him to strike, killing the warrior, he had no time for fair play. Alistair ran to where Kieran had gone. "Kieran! Boy!" Downstairs there was a huge corridor, at the end of the it there was Kieran. He had tripped and was in the floor crawling backward until he hit the wall, he had nowhere to go and the rogue sprinted in his direction, there was no way Alistair could get to him before he stroke the boy but Alistair ran anyways, with all he had. 

Alistair almost got to them when the rogue raised his dagger to strike down the boy, a huge wall of ice emerged between him and Kieran. The rogue, startled, looked back when lightening struck him, he hit the wall of ice hard, breaking it. 

Alistair stopped in shock "What the....?!" 

"Mother!" The boy got up and ran past Alistair who's eyes followed the boy until he reached a woman's arms. Morrigan's arms.  _'_ _Mother.'_ That's what the boy had said. _'Morrigan's son.'_ Alistair's mind went blanc in realization. 

"Kieran." Morrigan said hugging the boy placing a kiss right on top of his head. "Why are you here? How did you leave your room?!" 

"I'm sorry, mother, I wanted so badly to see the ball." He said with tearful eyes. 

"Kieran, if it wasn't for the ring I gave you..." 

"I know, mother. I'm sorry. But sir Alistair was with me!" Kieran said with enthusiasm turning around and guiding his mother to where Alistair stood like a statue.  

Hearing his name made Alistair wake up from the trance. The second one that day. His heart was beating fast. Morrigan was serious. "Hello, Alistair." 

"Morrigan." He said quietly. 

"You know him, mother?" 

They were silent for a couple of seconds. "We traveled for a time. He was with the Hero of Ferelden when I traveled with her." 

"You! Fought in the fifth blight?! With mother?!" 

Alistair didn't really know what to do, the boy was... normal... and... sweet, Alistair wanted to ask him so many questions, hold him in his arms, tell him who he was. "Kieran." He said without realizing. Kieran tilted his head. "I.. Uh... yes... I was a... I'm a-" 

"Grey warden!" Kieran had felt that but on the rush of things didn't say anything earlier. He always wanted to be a warden.

"Ahahaha... yes, although I'm no longer part of the order." 

"Why? I didn't know you could leave." 

"Well... you can leave... you just don't stop being a warden." 

"Because of the taint." 

"Y-yes." Uau... he was clever. 

"Well don't worry, mother will find a way to cure a wardens taint, she's been working on that for years!"  

Morrigan hadn't spoken, she didn't have the guts to do so, she didn't really know what to do, this was all very unexpected."We should head back , I've been away from the empress for enough time." She said placing a hand on Kieran's shoulder and turning around . 

"Wait! Morrigan. We need to talk." Said Alistair holding her arm, forcing her to look at him. 

"Not now Alistair, there is too much going on." He didn't let go, still looking deep in her eyes. "After the ball.... I'll find you." She reassured him. It took him a few moments but he let go.

* * *

The Empress had no idea how close to death she had been, while Morrigan sensed Kieran was in danger through the ring, she left Celene alone. If The Inquisitor hadn't exposed The Duchess in front of everyone she would probably be dead now.

This night had not gone as planed... when had anything... The only thing that went well was Inquisitor Trevelyan excepting her into The Inquisition, their conversation was brief, she had to find Alistair. She was searching for him when he called her name. "Morrigan." She turned around to face him. "Orlais? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Alistair, and I bet your wife is waiting for you."

"She is, but I have my own business, she will understand." He said approaching her slowly.

"Well... I don't have much time. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know you would be here... things... didn't go as planed."

"When do they ever?" He said jokingly. "I heard you are joining The Inquisition. Perhaps we could speak there, in a less troublesome day."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." She said as he watched her leave.


	3. Unraveled Secrets

Mayra Cousland, Leliana, Morrigan and Alistair fought their way through Denerim until they reached Fort Drakon, they still had to reach its peak, where the Archdemon stood, the corrupted soul of an old god. Throughout the hole fighting, Alistair couldn't help but glace at Morrigan every five minutes. Every time she caught him and their eyes meet she couldn't help but seem nervous and look away angrily. "We should push forward."

Alistair noticed Leliana was also looking at Morrigan from time to time, Mayra probably told her everything. Leliana and Morrigan always bickered, but even the bard would appreciate Morrigan saving her lover's life.

They were passing through a great hall that led to a room with a huge door, across it the staircase leading up to the terrace, where the archdemon stood. The door was guarded by a small horde of darkspawn, two genlocks, a hurlock emissary and a hurlock alfa. Easy, they'd been through worse. Morrigan charged cone of cold, freezing all three of them but the Hurlock alfa, and cone of lightning right after. As always Alistair focused on the emissary, who usually dealt more damage. The alfa was slowed but not frozen, in the mess he headed towards Morrigan who'd caught his attention. While casting greater spells the witch would get overly exposed, unable to defend herself, he took advantage of that and headed straight for her, he slammed his shield hard against her torso, she fell twisting her left ankle and hitting the floor with a thud.

'My child.' Alistair thought as he saw Morrigan lying on the floor. He wasn't thinking about the implications of slaying the Archdemon without the child, for a moment he'd forgotten all that, all the circumstances that led them there, everything. All he could think was she was carrying his child, and she had fallen.

His heart full of fear, he ran towards the Hurlock, who raised his sword to strike down at her, Leliana's arrow stopped him, an arrow to the shoulder gave Alistair enough time to tackle him, taking both down. Alistair was on top of the damned beast, he brought the hilt of his sword down at the creature's face with force repeatedly.

Alistair ran to Morrigan's side, his heart in his mouth. "Morrigan?!" He said holding her head up. She grunted opening her eyes slowly, she looked at him with barely opened eyes. They were so close he could hear her breathe. The desire to simply grab her and run away to safety hit him hard. "Morrigan, are you okay?"

Her headache was killing her, she felt as if an ogre had slammed her head into a wall, her vision was blurred, and her ankle... "Gah!" She couldn't help saying, closing her eyes. He was embracing her, his arms and hands holding her were so comforting it made it all less painful, but they had no time for this, she had to do all she could to heal her ankle as fast as she could and press forward.

They heard more darkspawn coming from where they came. "We have to get past the gate before they get here!" Motioned Mayra with her sword, she was far ahead after finally slaying the last genlock with Leliana.

"Help me up." Said Morrigan putting her left arm around Alistair's neck, he grabbed her hand and put his right arm around her waist. Her feet touched the floor, and pain overwhelmed her, she had no strength, her legs went numb. "Aaah!" Her left arm held to his waist, she would have fallen otherwise. Her face pressed against his chest, he held her in his arms and carried her to the gate where Mayra was waiting to close the door. On his arms, Morrigan could see the darkspawn running toward them. When they finally passed the great door Leliana threw small explosive traps on the floor before Mayra closed the thick door behind them.

He laid her down gently on the foot of the stairs. "Can you go on?" Morrigan gave him an annoyed look.

"Give me a minute, I'm not a great healer but I can manage this." She wouldn't admit it but the healing spells Wynne made her learn, much to her annoyance, had proven useful. She had improved a lot since they left the wilds. Drinking a vial of lyrium potion and trying to ignore the headache, she began healing her leg. After that, they would face the Archdemon.

* * *

"Where were you, husband?" Asked Anora. "You were gone for so long. That is not good for reputation, I had to double my efforts due to your absence!"

"I-I'm sorry... I..."

"Is that blood?" Interrupted Anora. "Did you get involved in the fighting? Maker's breath Alistair! This is a mess! We must leave now."

He would have a lot of explaining to do, the thought brought his headache back immediately.

"You will tell me everything on our way back to Denerim." Anora said turning and entering the carriage. Alistair took a few seconds to breathe and followed her in.

"So, what happened?

Alistair breathed heavily "Could we rest a little? Please? It's been a long night and we will have little rest until we get to Denerim. I'll tell you everything when we get there."Anora didn't stop looking at him, her distrustful eyes fixed on his. "You have my word." Alistair reassured her. His words hanged in the air for a while until Anora finally turned her face forward obviously unamused.

"You are acting very strangely, I've never seen you like this." She said not looking at her husband. Alistair leaned back on the cushioned seat and closed his eyes. He was indeed tired, fiscally and mentally. Everything had happened so fast, he had finally met his son and almost lost him at the same time. He had a lot to digest. He wasn't sure how much he would tell Anora, he would have to make up a pretty good story for her. He didn't like keeping secrets from his wife, but he had no idea how she would react, she would certainly be upset, she couldn't give him nor Cailan an heir, he was afraid this would devastate her.

They slept more than intended, when they woke up they were at the palace gates. Alistair stepped out his back was killing him. He raised his arms and stretched with a yawn. "I need a bath." He said with a tired expression.

The servants prepared him a hot bath. Being king had it's good side after all. He closed his eyes and leaned back resting his head on the tub. The boy came to his mind. His son. His eyes, much like his mother's but a bit darker, a perfect blend of his brown eyes with Morrigan's golden. Trying to remember everything about him now, he knew he had to see him again. He had to know more about him, did he like cheese, sword fighting, what was his favorite color, was he a mage like Morrigan. There were so many questions, his mind started filling the blanks, spending days with his son teaching how to fight or ride a horse, eating cheese.

His fingers were getting wrinkled, he'd lost track of time. He got up he walked towards the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned close looking at his face, his hair all messed up. His son's hair was longer than his own, darker. "Hi, Kieran. Remember me? We meet at the Winter Palace." He said to his reflection."Ugh, no." He looked down. "I suck at this." His one and only experience with his father wasn't much of an example, he had no idea how to act. "Hello, Kieran! I forgot to tell you, hahaha, funny story. I'm your father. Ugh.... no... Maybe I should say nothing." He said placing a hand on his forehead.

He had to talk with Anora, he had a bad feeling about this, she had the gift of squeezing anything out of him or anyone for that matter. Anora and Alistair sat at the dining table, which was more than ten feet long, each at one end of the table."So, you were going to tell me what happened at the winter palace while you were gone." She fixed her food on the fork and looked at him with threatening eyes. She knew something.

"Ah, yes... ah... the bells were giving me a headache, right? So... I went outside to get away from the party fuss, yea?" She kept eating, her expression hadn't changed, Alistair gulped. "And then I heard fighting inside the castle, I went inside and I found the clown people... The Venatori... that's what they called themselves, right? The Duchess people?"

"Hm."

"So they attacked me and obviously I fought them back. And that's what happened. Yeah." Alistair smiled to himself.

"That's what you had to tell me?"

"Yes. Ma'am. After that, I went to find you right away. How did you fare in the ball?" Said Alistair, trying to get off the spotlight.

"Nice of you to ask. I didn't get to dance, you weren't there, I couldn't just take Kirwyn, could I?" She asked rhetorically. When Alistair motioned to speak the cut him of. "No matter. I encountered old friends, they were a marvelous company."

"Ah! That's good, remind me to thank them for keeping you company."

"Yes... Did you encounter anyone you know?" Alistair's heart skipped a beat, his expression suddenly got serious. He put the silverware down.

"I don't know many Orlesians... I heard Leliana was there, didn't get to talk to her. As I said, I was fighting for my life." Alistair said bluntly.

"Leliana... anyone else?"

"Not that I recall."

"Hmm... you went to find me right after the fighting you said?"

".... yes."

"Strange, did you not know where the carriage was? After the battle between the Inquisitor and the Duchess was over it took you quite a while to show up. So I sent a knight after you-"

"Anora." He interrupted, it was obvious whoever she sent after him had seen him with Morrigan and reported back to her. He was tired of inventing stories and keeping secrets. If she wants to know so badly, he might as well tell her. "If you had a secret, from before we were married, a secret I had the right to know but could hurt me.... would you tell me?"

Anora froze, her expression wasn't angry now, it was of doubt. "What is this about, Alistair?"

Alistair ran his hands through his hair. He got up and walked to where Anora was offering her his hand. "Come with me?"

She reached for his hand slowly.

He took her to the royal garden. Alistair liked it there, it was peaceful. They sat on a bench, no one around them. "Anora, I respect you immensely. You are a great queen and-"

"Tell me, Alistair!"

He looked down in shame. After a few seconds, he took her hand and continued. "Ten years ago... during the blight, I traveled with the warden and the other companions, you know that... There was this apostate, Morrigan. We spent one night together and... we had a son. His name is Kieran, I meet him last night. That's where I was." Alistair chose not to tell the circumstance that led to Kieran's creation, this was bad enough.

Anora slowly removed her hand from his. "Why didn't you tell me this? Even when we were still trying to conceive? You had a son.... your first born. No matter how many children we had... and you let me believe."

Alistair was silent for a moment looking down. "Morrigan told me the child would have nothing to do with the throne. She told me I would never see him... or her ever."

"Clearly something changed."

"It was an accident."

Anora stared at him. "And what will you do now? This affected you, I can see it. We may not be lovers but we have lived together for ten years now, I now you Alistair."

"I don't know yet."

"When you do, come and speak to me." Anora got up and left, now was the time to think alone.

* * *

They finally arrived at Skyhold, the journey was long and the path to reach the fortress dire. The place was close to Haven, Morrigan couldn't help but remind the first time she saw the mountains, it was right after Mayra had slain Flemeth, seeing that vast emptiness rocky mountains and with Flemeth gone she never felt so free. Kieran was tired, he slept on his mother's lap. Morrigan ran her hand through her son's hair, she wanted him to see the mountains, but he was sleeping so peacefully, she didn't want to wake him up. His nightmares had been getting worse since the breach appeared, before they left Orlais he had one of the worsts. They came, left him alone for a while and returned, in a week or so they would be back. That pained Morrigan, it was her fault, her selfishness, his burden.

They were finally at the giant bridge that led to Skyhold. "Kieran." Said Morrigan caressing his cheek. "We are here." He slowly opened his eyes with a yawn.

They were greeted by an inquisition agent. "We apologize, my lady Morrigan. The inquisitor had to attend urgent matters in the western approach." He said with a bow.

"I pay no mind." She said as she got off the carriage. Kieran followed her. The agent looked at the boy puzzled. "My son."

"Forgive me, my lady, we were not informed."

"I would prefer to keep this quiet."

"Of course. My lord gave orders to assure you are well received. You must be tired. Please, come this way, I'll show you to your quarters."

Her quartes where on the main tower, Kieran was given a small room across the hall. This place was much more peaceful than the orlasian court, her sole purpose here was to help the inquisition in the arcane, unlike in Orlais where she had to attend to the empress's every whim and still fight her way through the game.

The Inquisitor was investigating what happened with the grey wardens, that sparked Kieran's interest. After Morrigan had told him what his father was he always got sidetracked on his studies. Researched everything there was to be known about the wardens, beside their secrets, secrets Morrigan knew well but never told her son. She had become good at hiding secrets, much like her mother. But unlike her mother, her secrets only purpose was to protect her son. Hiding his true story was getting harder each day, he'd told her he wanted to be a warden. That was impossible. If the joining did not kill him it would certainly corrupt Urthemiel's soul. But she had no idea how to tell him that.

Kieran wanted to explore the fortress, the fortress was safe enough, so he was allowed. He'd heard there was a grey warden in the inquisition, a sir Blackwall. The stables were the first place he went but the warden wasn't there he was told by Master Dennet he had gone with the inquisitor. Kieran was very disappointed, Master Dennet realized that. "Don't worry... uh... what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Kieran."

"Are you a little lord or something?" He asked Kieran realizing he was very well dressed, educated, apparently well fed and not depressed like refugee kids, they were always poor and sometimes orphans.

"I don't know, but they call my mother 'lady'." He answered puzzled.

"Hmm, so you are a little lord. Well little lord, don't worry, sir Blackwall will be back soon with the Inquisitor and you can ask him all about the wardens. You should go to the main hall, there is a dragon skull there."

That did cheer Kieran up, the throne was cool but scary too, after a while it made Kieran uneasy. Turning back he saw a balcony where he could take a look at Skyhold.

After a while searching he found the staircase that led to the upper level, the balcony was filled with artifacts, it looked very orlesian. Out of nowhere two hands grabbed Kieran's shoulder scarring him. He was turned around by that hand. Lady Vivienne, he had seen her at court.

"I would never expect, Celene's pet apostate had a son." She continued as she grabbed and inspected his face. "She hid your identity pretty well, but she should now I have many eyes in the inquisition. Did she sent you here to spy on me?" She said calmly.

"I wasn't spying! I just wanted to see skyhold! Please, no one send me."

"Don't play the innocent child with me. You should be in a circle!"

"But I'm no mage, and mother wouldn't let that happen."

" _'I'm no mage'._ " Vivienne said with a scoff. "If that apostate wants me to believe-"

"Lady Vivienne." A woman with a hood interrupted Vivienne, who turned around holding the boy's arm with force. "That's quite enough, he's just a boy."

"He should be restrained, like his mother, sent to a circle for proper tutelage while his mother awaits judgment." 'Judgement'?No, his mother was a good person, she was always good to him.

"That's not for you to decide. The Inquisitor excepted Morrigan into the inquisition. Now please, let the boy go."

Kieran was scared, he wanted to run to the pretty woman's side, or his mother's.

The woman, Vivienne, let his arm go, Kieran ran towards the hooded woman who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure he doesn't come near my things. You shouldn't trust him, nor his mother, Lady Nightingale."

"You don't need to tell me that." Said the hooded woman. Lady Vivienne turned and walked toward the big door that led to the balcony.

The hooded woman took Kieran to a place full of books, looking up Kieran could see many ravens. The woman turned to Kieran and bent down. "So, you're Morrigan's son." The boy nodded his head repeatedly, fearful eyes, he was obviously still nervous. "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you." The boy nodded again visibly calmer now. "What were you doing with Vivienne's things?"

"I wasn't!" He said quickly. "I wanted to look at the castle from above. I'm sorry." The boy reminded Leliana of Mayra, who was still alive, she couldn't help but see him fondly.

"Hm, I know a place you can see Skyhold from, come with me." She took him to the rookery and showed him a dor that led to an open area. "You'll have an even better view from here." The boy took a good look at Skyhold. "Did you know I traveled with your mother during the fifth blight?"

"No."

"Well, we didn't get along much, but she helped me a great deal."

Kieran smiled. "Thank you for showing me this place. Could I come back some time."

"Anytime you want." Kieran smiled and turned to leave. "Kieran." The boy turned puzzled. "That dress your mother was wearing...."

"I thought it would look good on her."

"It did." Kieran gave Leliana a shy smile and left. The boy brought an easiness to this place. It was good to take a break from all the trouble, but she had things to deal with.

* * *

It had been a few days since Alistair told Anora the truth. "Anora. I made a decision." The Queen was in her study, reading. She read much more than Alistair. "My son and his mother are in Skyhold, as part of the inquisition... I wanted to know him, Anora. Talk to him."

"You want to go to Skyhold."

"Yes."

"Alistair, I want to back you up but... you have your duties here."

"Please, Anora. I have to. You are the only one this kingdom needs, you know that. Please don't deny me this lest shot at happiness."

"This can also hurt you, Alistair."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kieran knows stuff because of Urthemiel's soul but it seemed to me he wouldn't know the warden's secret because by the time wardens were created Urthemiel would be sleeping and would have no idea what they were.


	4. Arrival

The sound of the huge dragon finally hitting the floor startled everyone, they saw as Mayra ran towards the dragon with a greatsword. She was going to do it, kill the archdemon. Mayra climbed on top of the archdemon and pierced the sword in the dragons head, a bright light emerged from the wound. Alistair and Morrigan stood a few feet away from each other when the energy blast threw them back.

Morrigan opened her eyes, her body sore. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, but the sharp pain in her womb made her remember. She could feel it, Urthemiel’s soul, the power overwhelming her. It was done, she had to leave. She saw Alistair lying at her side, he grunted slowly turning toward her, his hand on his head, like hers it was pounding uncontrollably. She slowly got up, her legs still numb.

Alistair followed her with his eyes. “Morrigan.” He said with a grunt. “Wait.” She had no time for this, she could not linger.

“You cannot follow me, Alistair.” She said turning her head slightly before turning into a raven, flying away.

Loss. The sharp pain in his heart, right after she’d just shapeshifted. If he’d woken up sooner, if he’d just had time to hold her arm. Words would not stop her, but perhaps his touch would. A million different ways of stopping her from going passing through his mind, even though that wouldn’t change a thing now, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of still being with her, trying to forget he would never see her or his child again.

* * *

 

The inquisitor returned from Adamant, the news of what happened with the wardens disappointed Kieran greatly, and one thing did not leave his mind. Was his father there too? Was he a traitor? Did he die? His faith in his heroes was shaken. Once again he could not concentrate in his studies. He went to the gardens again where he'd met the Inquisitor, he wasn't so scary, lady Vivienne was much scarier, he was actually really nice.

Kieran was in the gardens when he heard an agent come running and say to another one. "The King is here!"

"The who?" The other replied.

"The King, the King of Ferelden."

The King of Ferelden, he was the nice man Kieran had met at the ball, mother's friend. Kieran went to the parapet in front of the tavern to look down at the front gate. He liked Alistair, he hadn't got the chance to thank him for saving his life. He was probably here to speak with the Inquisitor, and wouldn't have time for him, but Kieran wanted to see him again.

There was a crowd, he looked a little out of place surrounded by all those people. Lady Josephine came running down the stairs. Alistair greeted the ambassador but kept looking around, looking for something, someone. His eyes stopped at the boy, he smiled and waved shyly. Kieran’s smile was wide, he raised his arm high and waved. He wanted to go downstairs and say hello, he ran to the stairs and for his surprise his mother stood there, eyes distant looking down at the crowd.

“Mother! It’s your friend. King Alistair.” Kieran said excitement in his voice.

Morrigan kept staring at the crowd. “Yes, Kieran.” She took her son’s hand. “We should go.”

“Won’t you say hello, mother?”

“I’m sure he’ll come greet us.” Oh that he would, she was sure.

As Morrigan led Kieran back to the main hall Kieran looked back trying to see the commotion, the last thing he saw was Alistair looking for something again.

As they climbed the stairs Kieran looked up and saw Vivienne coming their way, Kieran gasped and shook unconsciously at the sight. Morrigan felt his small hand tremble, she looked at him trying to understand the sudden reaction. His eyes went from wherever he was looking to his mother. He pursed his lips, he was tense she could sense that. She looked ahead where he was looking and saw Vivienne. The stairs were barely wide enough for the three of them to pass at the same time.

Vivienne stopped right in the middle of them. She looked coldly at the led before turning to Morrigan. “Move aside, witch.”

“Why, Vivienne, do you need a stair just for the madam? Afraid you might touch an apostate?”

“An apostate, and a fereldan one. It doesn’t get much lower than that.”

Kieran felt even tenser, he held to his mother’s arm and stepped aside behind Morrigan. Vivienne looked at the boy for a second then passed them with a scoff, head held up high. Morrigan kept silent for a moment without moving, eyes looked at the path ahead. “You have spoken to Madam de Fer?”

Kieran’s mouth moved but nothing came out.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Morrigan finally looked at him, she said nothing just ran her hand through his hair and started walking. Kieran had some explaining to do, he knew that, but he didn’t want his mother to have any more trouble with Lady Vivienne, he didn’t like the way the mage spoke to his mother.

Back to his mother’s quarters Morrigan seemed uneasy. “Have I not told you to stay away from that woman? That she would have you taken from me?”

“I just wanted to see Skyhold from the balcony, I didn’t know she would be there! I didn’t even know she was here.” His eyes watering up.

Morrigan kneeled, she held Kieran’s shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault, little man. I just… don’t know what she might do, but we aren’t in court anymore, she can do nothing here. But you need to tell me what happened.” 

* * *

 

Alistair greeted the Inquisitor in the war room. “This is a surprise your Majesty. For the king himself come to Skyhold. To what do we owe this pleasure.”

“As your forces are composed mainly of fereldans and acting so much on our lands I thought prudent to come to the fortress myself...  You know, show some support. I hope that’s not a problem, I don’t require anything fancy.”  _‘I think that worked well.’_  Alistair thought, he’d been thinking on the excuse for being there since Anora pointed that out and helped him make it up, she really was her partner in crime, Maker bless that woman.

The Inquisitor showed Alistair the training grounds and took him through the battlements himself. Leliana found them heading back to the main hall through the passage near the rookery. “Alistair must be tired after the journey to Skyhold.” She said placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll show you to your quarters.”

Alistair stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. “Yes, please.” Leliana couldn’t help but smile, he was king but the has still her old friend.

They climbed two set of stairs to get to his room, at stopped at the door. “So… show support,  huh?” Leliana looked at him skeptical. ”You are really going to pursue this. Your son.” He pursed his lips in a sad half smile and nodded. “Does he know?” He shook his head negatively and looked down closing his eyes. “Oh, Alistair.” Leliana pushed Alistair inside the room and closed the door.

He placed his hands on a desk and leaned forward, his head down. “I missed it. I missed it, Leliana. Like my father, I wasn’t there.” He finally looked at her, his eyes red. “For ten years I tried to forget. If I don’t pursue this now… it’ll never happen.”

“Why now?”

“I met him… by accident at the Winter Palace. I didn’t know who he was at first, but then… Morrigan showed up.” He held his hands up, waist high. “It was so quick, I had to see him again.”

“She is not going to be happy.”

“Yeah, well… when was she ever happy with something I did? I spent ten years of my life not being happy. Because I knew I had a son and I knew nothing about him… And like me he had no father, and I can’t believe I let that happen again.” He shook his head in denial. “I refuse to let that happen again.”

“You’re going to tell him?”

“I want to, but I don’t know how.”

“And Morrigan?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think she was planning on doing that.”

* * *

 

The night in Skyhold was quiet. There was so much work to be done, most people went to bed early. Those who didn’t usually gathered in the tavern, Herald’s Rest. A few lord and ladies still in the main hall made for background noise as Morrigan approached the balcony. Vivienne turned around feeling her approach.

“Came here yourself I see, didn’t send your little spy.” Said Vivienne with disdain.

“That’s not what he is. I didn’t send him here, he is a curious boy.”

“Children usually are. Curiosity you see, is a dangerous thing. A mage, for example, without the proper tutelage… his curiosity will led him to dangerous places.”

“You need not worry about that. If he one day needs teaching _I_ will do so.” Morrigan walked towards Vivienne, stopping inches from her and whispered looking straight into her eyes. “You may not like it, but the circles are over. And my son will _never_ leave my side.” Morrigan started to walk away but turned on her heel. “You may think what you want of me, you can talk about me with your poisonous tongue, it might even be true. But my son does not deserve this, he will not be tainted by my actions. You stay away from him, or I’ll make sure you do. You may think of me as an unstudied apostate but I assure you I can end you quite easily. The truth that sets us apart is that _I_ am not afraid of my powers and not bound to some idiotic chantry law that holds my studies back. I know my own power.” Morrigan turned again this time leaving for good.

“The lack of restraint you are so fond of, Morrigan, will be your doom.” The witch stopped for a moment but didn’t look back.


	5. Decisions

She’d been hunting for a suitable eluvian for months. The one in the Brecilian Forest proved to be to damaged to restore safely, pregnant the way she was she could not risk blood magic. Her journey to the south had proven useless, her next option was to search the Dales for the elven artifact.

As her belly grew, so did the power inside her, and it’s desire to be free. She had planned to go to Orlais, hide, where no one expected her to go. But she was still in the Hinterland and the child was to come at any moment, her feet hurt, and she could go on much longer. It was cold and dark, she had to find shelter soon, the only place she could think of was that dreadful village they had saved.

The pain in her spine increasing each second, every new step took longer than before. She could finally see the village lights and the front gate when she felt a sharp pain and her abdomen muscles contracted violently. Her legs went numb, she griped her staff even tighter leaning on it, her left hand pressed against her womb. “Wait! Wait. Wait. Wait.” With a grunt she was on her knees. “Not now! Just a little longer. Aaah!” She was shaking, the pain came in waves, with it her muscles contracted against her will.

“Miss? Miss, are you ok?” She heard a voice call out behind her, an old farmer and his wife in a chariot full hay on their way to Redcliffe.

The old woman got down and held Morrigan’s shoulders. “Poor child! Ilbert, come here, quick!”

“Maker! You shouldn’t be walking around pregnant as you are!” She hated this, being so helpless, so vulnerable. She didn’t want to admit it but she needed help. But the pain… “Do you have a home? Where do you live?” She could only managed a low grunted no. “Where is your husband? Where is the father?” That brought a hole new level of pain and loneliness .

She shook her head, tears in her eyes “I-I have no husband, there is no father!” Her voice crackling, she just wanted them to stop talking, stop asking questions about things they would never understand.

The couple looked at each other for a moment. “We should take her to the chantry in Redcliffe.” Said the wife.

“No! Not the chantry… I-Uuugh!”

“All are welcome in the maker’s house, no matter your sins.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Oh please!” She said as disdainful as she could at that stage.

They placed her on the chariot, laying down with her head on the farmer’s wife’s lap. ”You were very lucky we came along when we did, people don’t usually travel at night like this, it’s truly the maker’s will.” Uuuh… could she be more annoying, she reminded her of Leliana. 

“Mother Hannah!” The farmer screamed as he knocked on the thick wooden chantry door.

After a few minutes Mother Hannah opened the door slightly holding a candle out to see who it was, she was on her sleeping gown and a nightcap.

“Mother Hannah, there is a pregnant woman, she is in labor.” Behind the revered mother stood another sister also in her sleeping gown. The farmer led Mother Hannah and the lay sister to the chariot where Morrigan was. Upon seeing Morrigan the revered mother recognized her instantly, she was the woman who traveled with Alistair and the other grey warden, the grumpy one, the mage. The lay sister looked at Mother Hannah, who appeared to be in deep thought while staring at the pregnant woman.

“You know this woman, Revered Mother?”

She looked stunned for a moment. ”Aah… Yes. You should remember her, child. She was here with the boy Alistair and the other grey warden when the dead rised.”

“What is the commotion?” Ser Perth who was doing his rounds approached them.

“Ser Perth, bring her inside, quick!” They took her to a room on the back of the chantry. “Edith, fetch hot water and cleaned towels.”

Morrigan felt increasingly weak by the minute, the room was dark lit by candle light, the revered mother, the lay sister and the old woman stayed. The old woman would run her hand through Morrigan’s forehead and push her bangs to the side. “All will be fine child. What is you name?”

“Morrigan.” She mumbled. Her vision was blurred, all she could feel was pain. Every now and then the lay sister would wiped the sweat of her forehead, other times she would be holding Morrigan’s hand, sometimes she would picture Alistair doing that, but those visions never lasted for long. She couldn’t stop thinking, what would he do if he was here? She didn’t want to be alone now, but it had been her choice. ‘Stop lying to yourself, Morrigan. This is the only way.’

“The only way.” She murmured. Her eyes closed sweet dripping from the side of her face.

The birth was long and painful but she finally heard it, the baby crying. “It’s a boy.” Mother Hannah said as she came by the bed side with the boy wrapped around a towel and placed him in Morrigan’s arms. He whimpered with his eyes closed. He was so small, so delicate. Morrigan pressed her cheek against his forehead. She was so tired, her limbs mostly numb, she could barely manage to hold him when Mother Hannah took him from her arms.

“Wha- what are you doing? Where are you taking him?” Morrigan said frantic.

“Be calm, child. He needs to be cleaned.” For months, Morrigan had dreams of various people taking her baby from her, Flemeth in the most part, than the chantry and even Alistair.

Giving birth took everything she had, she was tired and weak, barely keeping her eyes open. In a moment, the blur in her vision became complete darkness. The lay sister rushed to Morrigan’s side as she drifted off mumbling inaudible things. She placed one hand on the side of the witch’s face. “Revered Mother! She has a fever.”

“Stay with us, Morrigan.” Mother Hannah said handing the baby to the old woman.

She could see Alistair now. Everything was dark, but she knew it was him. He wasn’t wearing his armor, but such kindness... it had to be him. She had wondered for so many months what would it be? A boy or a girl. She just wanted him to know.

“Mmm… Alist...” Morrigan said almost inaudibly. The Revered Mother came closer to Morrigan’s face turning her ear to hear her. “Alis… Alistair…”

“Alistair?” Mother Hannah repeated the moment after in a loud whisper. “What of Alistair?” She said in an eager tone.

“We have a son.” She managed to say breathless.

The Revered Mother’s eyes widened, her jaw dropped as she stared at the hallucinating woman. The lay sister, who was standing a few feet away in the other side of the bed, let the bowl of water slip from her hands startling Mother Hannah. “The Alistair? King Alistair?!”

She took a moment to answer. “Shhhhh. Be quiet! We’ll speak latter. Now we must make her better so the child can be fed.” Mother Hannah opened a cabin and took a red vail and a blue one. “Hold this.” She handed the lay sister the blue vial.

“What is that?”

“Health poultice and a lyrium potion.” The older priestess said as held Morrigan’s head up and placed the red vial in her mouth, the red liquid dripped from the sides as she was forced to drink it. Mother Hannah only stopped when Morrigan’s cough made her. “Give me the other one.”

“Why do we have lyrium potions here? That’s for mages! And why are you giving it to her?” The lay sister whispered in shock handing the other vial to the Revered Mother.

“We have many things here you don’t know. I found these after the siege and decided to keep it... just in case. She has childbed fever, I’ve never seen anyone survive that without a healer. I hope this will save her, I don’t know what else to do.” She said as she tried to do the same thing she had done with the red vial, but Morrigan turned her face this time. ”Child! You must drink!” Health poultices where quite regenerative but it’s taste was strong and bitter. The Revered Mother leaned closer. ”If you die so might your child. Drink!” The health poultice was starting to help Morrigan recover, with Mother Hannah’s words she managed to open her eyes and turn her face slightly. Before she even turned her face completely Mother Hannah already placed the vial in her mouth and turned it. Swallowing the last drop, Morrigan’s eyes opened wide and she breathed deeply. The Revered Mother laid her back down, letting her recover.

After a while Morrigan was still tired but the dizziness and the chills had passed. She managed to sat up on the bed. At that point, only Mother Hannah remained in the room. “What happened?”

“You got sick after the birth.” She sat down next to Morrigan with a plate of bread and a glass of milk. “You don’t remember anything?”

“Not much. Just giving birth and then nothing just waking up to the taste of lyrium.” She said and took a bite of bread.

“You had childbed fever, often fatal. I gave you a health poultice and lyrium potion… I knew you were a mage.” Morrigan who was looking at the plate and eating bread stopped chewing and looked at Mother Hannah putting the bread down slowly. Her look was of slight fear mixed with uncertainty, uncertainty of what would come next. “I remembered you. From then, when the dead walked. You helped us.” Morrigan swallowed. “Perhaps The Maker sent you here now, for us to repay you.”

Morrigan couldn’t help but scoff and looked away. ”I didn’t do it by choice.” She said coldly.

“But you did none the less. The Maker see all and will not forget your good deeds.”

“Uugh, please.” Morrigan rolled her eyes.

“You do not believe in The Maker. You don’t believe he sent you to us.” The Revered Mother affirmed.

“Look, any other day I would gladly put you down and laugh at your faith, but I’m just too tired.”

“Or perhaps, grateful.”

Morrigan closed her eyes in disbelief and rested her forehead in her hand facing away from The Revered Mother, who had a light smile in her face.

‘What is it with these people trying to see the best in people all the time!’ Morrigan thought to herself angrily. The Revered Mother, Leliana, Alistair. The worst part of all was bumping into these people who were always helping and being kind and believing in her, just like him! Stupid fools!

Just before Morrigan’s thoughts became even angrier the door opened. The old woman, also a fool for having helped her, it could have been an ambush, she could have been robbed and killed. The farmer’s wife had been taking care of the child as Morrigan recovered, she had him in her arms, he was crying. Morrigan’s eyes soften like they hadn’t done in years, a look she fought hard against in front of others. The woman approached the other side of the bed. “He needs to be fed.” She said in a happy tone handing him to Morrigan. Her lips trembled shaping a shy smile as she held him. She fought to hold the tears back but as his little warm hands touched her skin, she couldn’t hold much back.

The farmer’s wife returned home after the long stressful night, the two remaining woman set on a wooden table in a small dining room, in the next room Morrigan slept with the baby after breastfeeding. The room was lit by a single candle in the center of the table in between both women.

“She is a mage?” The lay sister said loudly after Mother Hannah’s reveal.

“Shhh. Do you not know when to be discreet, Una?” Mother Hannah whispered energetically.

“She is a mage? Mages aren’t allowed to have children! Further yet, the King’s!”

“You must not tell this to anyone! Do you hear me, no one must know!”

“Any child born of a mage is entitled to the chantry. We can’t let her leave. We must call the Templars!”

Mother Hannah didn’t quite know what to say. “She is not just any mage, she’s an apostate. She won’t go without a fight.”

“She is weak after giving birth, we must call the Templars now!”

“And who will call to them? Hmm? We’re all working on rebuilding the city, and the Templars are in the circle. They are all at Kinloch Hold, until one of us reach it she would be long gone. Don’t underestimate a mother, she would die before letting us take her child, and probably kill too.”

“But it’s the King’s child! What about that?! Not only a bastard, but with a mage! An apostate!”

“All the more reason we can’t make a fuss over this! King Alistair is a bastard child, who is trying to rebuild the kingdom, which, may I remind you, is not an easy task, and gain the people’s approval. A scandal like this would destroy him, the country can’t take this right now!”

Morrigan woke up quite late the other day, almost midday. Mother Hannah had cared for the child the rest of that night. The boy was sleeping in an improvised crib made of a large basket, the small baby fit right in.

The health poultice made it’s effect, as well as the basic healing magic Wynne insisted in teaching her. She was strong enough to get up and walk now. She had to leave, she knew that. The Revered Mother knew she was a mage, and would most certainly call the Templars and try and take her child, she wouldn’t have that.

The door opened, with that Morrigan could hear some people praying in the main hall, it was the lay sister, she had an odd look on her face, like a teenager who was told to do something she didn’t want to mixed with distrust. “The Revered Mother told me to bring you this.” She put down a tray of food on the same counter as the basket with the child in it.

Morrigan could feel the girls uneasiness. “Thank you.” She said staring at the lay sister who was staring the baby. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” The girl said looking down and leaving.

The way the girl looked at her son could mean two things, the girl also knew she was a mage or the girl knew it was the king’s bastard. All the more reason Morrigan had to leave. Soon it would be midday and everyone would return to their houses for lunch, it was the best time to leave.

She ate and feed the boy, it was time to go. She stepped into the main hall, it was empty, as she predicted. She was almost at the door when she heard Mother Hannah. “Wait!”

“You can’t hold me here, I will kill you or anyone who try and stop me!”

“I’m not here to stop you. It’s cold outside, your child will need clothing.” She held up a bag. “Here. We never got to thank you and Alistair.”

Why would she mention Alistair? Morrigan stared at her. “What?”

“I know. You mumbled in your sleep. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Alistair was always a good boy, whatever happened I hope all of you well. Made the maker forgive me if I’m making a mistake.”

“I won't forget this.” With that, Morrigan was gone.

* * *

 The gardens, that’s where she was. He couldn’t help but smile, of course she was outside. He stayed in the passageway for a time watching Kieran and her, dewy eyes and light smile the whole time. Just as he was pulling himself together to go and greet them a delicate hand touched his shoulder.  When he turned the elf mage snatched her hand of his shoulder by impulse.

“King Alistair, your Majesty.” She said softly.

“Uuh… Grand Enchanter Fiona. Nice seeing you in better circumstances, you understand, I hope, the measures we had to take.”

“That’s what I wanted to speak to you about, I would like to apologize and explain what happened. We had so little time.” She looked shy. “Always so little time.” She murmured imperceptibly.

“Aah… yes well, I was kind of in the middle of something…” He said scratching his head.

“Of course my lord, I’m sorry to waste your time, excuse me.” She bowed and turned to leave.

“Ookay… wait. I’m sure we can arrange for a meeting. Wouldn’t that be better? Hmm? In a proper place with… cheese or something.” He took a deep breath. “Look, truth is I’m not the one for this kind of thing, Anora is usually there to lead these things, but I’ll hear you out.”

He liked cheese. She wanted to know more behind the person behind the title. “Yes, your Majesty. Thank you so much.” She bowed again with a smile, this time and left.

In truth the interruption distracted him and left him less anxious. But when he turned back Kieran wasn’t there anymore, just Morrigan. He wasn’t quite sure if this made it easier or harder, being alone with her, or having the boy there to smooth things out. One thing was sure, while he thought his legs started moving on their own, when he realized he was halfway there and Morrigan was looking straight at him, leaning on the gazebo’s pillar, arms crossed. He had no other option but to keep going.

“The gardens.” He had smile on his face. “It suits you, Lady Morrigan.” He had matured it was obvious to Morrigan. “Are you occupied?”

Greetings never came naturally between them. In the past, they’ve always been forced by circumstance. “I have a few things to take care of. But you are correct, we must speak. Not here, tough, too many ears.” Every corner of skyhold was crawling with spies, Leliana’s, Orlais’, Tevinter’s. Especially now that The Inquisition got Orlais’ alliance and a proper foothold. There weren’t many places one could speak in private without having a horde of people listening.

“Could we speak in my quarters then? Or is it too inappropriate?” Somethings never change, Morrigan thought.

“Quarters will be fine.”

* * *

 “The Kings is here, eh? Hehehehheh.”

“What are you doing, Buttercup?” In the tavern Sera, who had had a few too many drinks, couldn’t get passed the fact the King of Ferelden was in Skyhold.

“Want to see what he’s about, you know, go to his room, check him out, see if I find anything.”

“Uuh… look, Buttercup, you really think that’s a good idea? We just took in the mages the King banned from his land, do you really wanna test his patience? And risk putting the Inquisition’s alliance with Ferelden in the line? Hmm?”

“Pttth! If he is all pissy-noble-ass-cracker we shouldn’t be making deals with him. I’m doing this for us, the Inquisition thingy.”

“Whatever you say, Buttercup. But do us all a favor don’t make a fuss.”

“Don’t. Worry. I’ll tell you whatever I find, no need to be shy, I know you’re curious too. You should come. Back me up!”

“No thanks, I’ll wait for you here.”

“Pussy.”

The room was far, so far up the main tower it was the closes room to the Inquisitor’s quarters. The door was quite easy to open, tough.

Sera closed the door behind her. “Oookay. Let’s see what we can find on the ‘royal-stuffs’.” Surprisingly to Sera there wasn’t much in the room just clothes really, no signs that indicate the writing-desk had been used, the bed was made. Sera placed her hands on her hips and slammed her feet in the floor. “Well this was useless. Big boring king.”

She had a mini-heart attack when she heard the sound of the key scratching against the door lock.

When the key failed to turn Alistair simply turned the handle and opened. “Argh! Forgot to close it again.”

“You ‘ _forgot’_ to lock the door? In a place like this?” The way she waved her arms reminded him of the day they met and she mocked him about swooping.

“Yes, I know. I’m just not used to it, sorry.” He locked the door behind him. “See, locked. Besides there is nothing compromising here or in Skyhold for that matter… I mean besides Kieran.”

“Yes. That’s precisely why we must talk.” She leaned against the wardrobe crossing her arms trying to stay warm, Skyhold was a cold place, in every aspect, Alistair could not believe she was still wearing the same unbelievably revealing clothes. “I know why you’re here, it’s pretty obvious. And if you don’t do this right someone will figure it out.”

_‘Figure what out?’_

“I can do this right!”

“Really? The King of Ferelden himself came to Skyhold to show support, barely escorted, with no Queen. People are already suspicious, I’m pretty sure Leliana is covering for you.” Alistair was silent for a moment.

“I’ll be quick, I promise. Just let me spend some time with him. Doesn’t he ask about his father?” Morrigan had to look away.

“He does ask about you…”

‘Ooooh shiiite!’ The little blond figure under the bed grabbed her own mouth, eyes wide.

“I never told him who you are. He is not ready…” She suddenly got extremely nervous and pushed away from the cabinet. “This is bad, you shouldn’t have come. Someone is going to find out, he is going to find out.” She walked fast past Alistair, who grabbed her arm.

“Maybe he should!”

Morrigan looked at him in shock. “We had a deal!”

“Yeah well some deals have expiration dates! I can't do this anymore, I saw him. I couldn’t ignore his existence after that!” She pushed him away roughly, shaking her head negatively.

“No.” She said barely audible.

Calming himself down. “Morrigan, we can do this, _together_. I’ve seen him with you, he looks up to you, adores you. He will understand.”

She shook he head. “He’ll expect things from us! Things we cannot give, Alistair!”

“Why not?! Why not, Morrigan? I’m here, you’re here.”

“I know where you’re getting at. No.”

“Exactly! You know it too! That day! I saw it, you felt something.” She was silent, tense. He took her hand. “You were different that day. You are different now, I know you!”

“You don’t know me. You didn’t know me then, you don’t know me now.”

“I’m the only one who knows you, Morrigan.”

“You haven’t seen me in ten years!”

“I thought of you, analyzed every moment. You are right, I didn’t know you then. But living that useless boring life in Denerim left me with so many thoughts of the scariest but best years of my life, fighting the blight.” He placed his hand on her face making her look at him. “You made me confused, I wanted to understand you! Those years away from you gave me space to understand you then. And seeing you now, that’s what makes me the only one who truly knows you. I know you because I know how you’ve changed.” She didn’t have the strength to say anything.

“I…” She didn’t really have an excuse. “I need time.”

“Isn’t ten years enough? How much more time do you need.”

“It.. it’s not safe! Specially for Kieran.”

“I didn’t spend every day of the past ten years thinking about you just for you to tell me that we can’t be together because it’s not safe! You think you are safer alone? You’re not! Orlais, The Game. That was dangerous! Denerim? You will have everything you want there and be safe. You know… that’s something that keeps getting to me. You took Kieran to that viper’s nest instead of asking for my help?”

“It’s not like we were friends, Alistair.” Her eyes were red. “You were married, we didn’t leave in good terms. I saw an opportunity in Orlais and I took it… if I had known… I would have looked for you.” Her hand rubbed against his chest. “It wasn’t pride.” The tears from her eyes finally dropped. “I did think of you.” Saying that was harder than she thought.

Alistair wiped the tears off her cheeks. And placed his forehead on hers. She held him neck and kissed him. It was slow like eating your favorite fruit after years without it. Alistair pulled her closer by the waist and pressed her against the door. He had almost forgotten the feel of her skin.

Morrigan broke the kiss making Alistair open his eyes. “What?”

“I want to show you something. In the gardens.”

After they left Sera finally got out from under the bed. “Big boring king we’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this. A week after I posted chapter 4 I had already written 80% of it, but I couldn't decide how I was going to end it and had some projects to finish in college so I had to leave it aside, sorry... again.


	6. Apparent

“How can you have decided that so quickly, mother?” Yavana could barely hide the anger in her voice.

Flemeth was sitting in an armchair watching her new daughter, not giving Yavana any attention. The baby had just learned to walk, still stumbling, she would pick up a rag doll from the floor in all her innocence and, with much difficulty, bring it to Flemeth.

Realizing she would get no response, Yavana cleared her throat and continued. “I’ve been waiting… preparing myself to be the next vessel! I thought-“

“You thought wrong. You have another destiny, a different role, just as necessary.”

“She is barely one year old! How can you _know_ this so soon! You can’t possibly know she’s more suited!”

Flemeth didn’t like this questioning of her powers, she looked angrily at Yavana. “Don’t suppose you know more than me, girl. A war is coming, and she will fight it, not you. If she is to accomplish the task I am to give her… we would gain more power than you can imagine.” After a pause, Flemeth continued. “I have also decided to raise her in ignorance of your existence and our true identity.”

Yavana was more puzzled than ever. “What? Why?”

“We’ve been disconnected Yavana, our knowledge prevents us from seeing the world like the common people.”

“You will raise her as a common human mage?”

“Of course not! She is to know the harshness of the world, experience it without the advantages we’ve had, never fear or feel guilty for her powers and most importantly learn the importance of preserving the ancient forgotten magic.”

Yavana was barely satisfied with her mother’s answers but knew there was no changing her mind now.

“Return to the Tellari Swamps, your task there will soon come to a breaking point, you must prepare. Morrigan is to have no memory of you, so you mustn’t come back.”

“Yes, mother.” She was turning to leave when Flemeth spoke.

“Yavana, you are too eager, you must concentrate on the task at hand, forget the _gift_ , it is beyond you now.”

* * *

 “What is this?” The weird looking mirror in front of him had a strange glow.

“’Tis an Eluvian. A portal, if you may. The answer to your previous question, how I hid so well.” Alistair had a questioning look. “I’ll show you.” As Morrigan touched the Eluvian a wave of energy came from it startling Alistair, after that the glowing got bluer and more intense.

“Come with me?” Morrigan said as she entered the now active portal.

“Welp! I followed you this far…” Said Alistair after Morrigan disappeared into the Eluvian. Alistair stepped in but stopped hesitantly.

When he finally crossed over Morrigan was waiting for him a few feet away, her back to the mirror. “This is where we hid. Kieran and I. Where he grew up until I secured my position by the Empress’ side, before going to Orlais.”

“Was he born… here? What is this place?” Alistair observed the ancient architecture.

“I call it the crossroads, where all the Eluvians join... and no, he wasn’t born here, I did intend it to be his place of birth, but… I ran out of time.”

“Seems grim, lonely and most of all inhospitable. Not a place I would like to grow up…” He looked sad and a bit angry. “What did he think of it?”

“Not much, in fact… there wasn’t much for him to think about at the time. In between the short period we lived here Kieran was very small, he spent most of his childhood in the Orlesian Court. His identity and family ties to both of us in complete secret. I wanted to make sure his life was not affected by what others thought of me, and in no way he would be a tool to my enemies or allies for that matter.” Morrigan’s eyes were distant. She had changed so much, every moment Alistair spent with her made him even more astonished, the care in her words was so different from the cold witch he’d fought the blight with.

Morrigan stayed deep in thought for a few seconds. She was a few inches in front of him. His eyes drifted to the back of her neck. The gentle touch of his hands going from either side of her neck brought her back to reality before she could feel Alistair caress her neck with his cheek, his hands now passing through her shoulders and stopping at her upper arms when he took a long breath into her hair.

She wanted to just walk away, back to Skyhold, but she just couldn’t. The way he massaged her arms and kissed her neck, ‘twas all so comforting, she wanted it to never stop. It was like she had lost all strength on her neck and just let her head prop on his left shoulder.

“You have been under so much stress… you just need some time to rest. We are relatively safe here for now… and now that I’m here you can consider your new options.”

She opened her eyes slowly.  _‘He’s gotten very good at persuasion…’_ she thought. It wasn’t a bad idea… going to Denerim, safer then Orlais for sure… at least it’s court.

“It appears as if you’ve learned some things in the past ten years…”

“Mmm… I have.” He kissed her neck. “You just need to let me show you…”

Morrigan slowly turned around, his hands migrated to her waist as his kisses started to go up her neck to her mouth and he pulled her closer. His grip became firmer as they continued. Morrigan’s hands pulled Alistair’s head down harder.

“I don’t want this to end…. Mmh… come to Denerim with me.” Alistair said in between kisses, the sound muffled by their mouths.

Morrigan stopped for a moment lowering her head. “Ask me again, when all this is over… Ask me this again.”

“I will. If this ever ends.”

Alistair lowered them on the crossroad’s cold stone floor, contrasting with their body heat.

“Why didn’t we do this in a comfortable Skyhold bed?” Alistair said as she removed their boots.

“What if someone had heard us?”

“Mmmh… good point. Almost forgot how loud you were.” Morrigan stopped kissing Alistair and gave him a look. “What? Am I lying?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you prove it?” Morrigan looked at Alistair with hawk eyes.

He removes his pants, his need was evident. He pressed himself even more against her sucking on her neck. Earning muffled moans from her mouth.

“What’s this I hear? Moans? Already? But I didn’t even start.” He’s gotten better she can tell. He removes his shirt as does she, her top comes right after. Without breaking eye contact he removes her skirt and smalls. As he reaches to remove his underwear Morrigan stops him holding his hands, she slowly puts her hand inside his drawers. He is ready, she strokes him slowly.

He holds her back as he lowers them back to the floor. “I’ll lead this time.” Finally, she allows him to remove his underwear. They are both completely bare now.

* * *

 “You’re back…” said Varric. “And… looking very smug…”

Sera had this grin on her face that said _‘You should have come with me.’_  She sat opposite to him in the table and made a thinking face. “But perhaps you wouldn’t have time to hide like I did.”

That seemed to have cot Varric’s attention. “Oh… don’t tell me you where cot…”

“Do you underestimate me, dwarf?” She made a smug grin again. “A hid under the bed… right before they entered.”

“They? They who?”

“The King and that Witch… the scary one.”

“Witch? You mean Morrigan?”

“That one, with the kid. Talking about the kid… that’s what they were talking about.”

Varric took a while with a slight frown on his forehead. “… Oh no.”

“Oooohohohohoh yes.”

“Don’t say it- “

“The witch’s son is the King’s son!”

“Psssssssssssssssh! Don’t let anyone hear that!”

“Hihihihehehahihahaha.” Sera couldn’t help herself.

“Oh, buttercup… this is massive… You know the King used to be a Grey Warden don’t you.”

“So?”

“So? Grey Wardens as old as he is right now can’t have children… meaning… that boy is the only heir to the throne of Ferelden…”

Sera took a moment to comply. “Oh shite.”

“Yeah… and he is the son of a mage… not any mage a known apostate and Witch of the Wilds… I met a Witch of the Wilds once… not the best of experiences…”

“What are you saying?!... We kill it?” Whispered Sera.

Varric jerked back almost falling off his chair. “WHAT!? NO!”

“Oh… who are we gonna tell then?”

“Nobody!”

“What do you suppose we do?”

Varric pursed his lips. “I don’t know… what did you see exactly?”

“I didn’t see much, right? I was under the bed… but I heard them…”

* * *

 She trained very hard to show her mother results. It was never enough, Flemeth was never satisfied and with time neither was Morrigan.

Her shapeshifting was getting much better, and she enjoyed it enormously. In between her mother’s orders and lectures she was running with the wolves. She could turn into a raven but not yet managed to fly. But she also had to show results in elementary magic.

Morrigan stood in front of a giant three its trunk was as large as a bear. Morrigan had been practicing all day in a number of different threes, this was the largest one yet.

Without her knowing Flemeth had been watching her from afar as a Mockingbird.

Morrigan took a deep breath and screamed as she lashed her hands forward and formed a cone of code, she kept it going for as long as she could. Finally, she collapsed.

Flemeth flew down and turned back to human form, approaching her daughter’s unconscious body. The tips of her small fingers beginning to show signs of frostbite. Flemeth lowered herself holding the girl’s small sleeping frame and took her fingers to apply healing magic.

The three trunk was completely frozen a giant ice cone had been formed, six feet tall and six feet wide. The girl was indeed impressive. “Very good, Morrigan. Very good.” Flemeth said picking her up and taking her back to their hut.

* * *

“Where else does it lead?” Morrigan lay her head on Alistair’s chest, her finger tracing random lines through his muscles.

“Anywhere really… you only need place another Eluvian where you want.”

“Say… Denerim?”

“…Yes…” Said Morrigan hesitantly. “But first you will need to find another working Eluvian… most are broken, tainted or locked.”

“How do you unlock them?”

“You would need a key... every Eluvian is different. The keys can be many things… knowledge for one.” They had lost track of time. “We must return.” Morrigan got up picking up her clothes.

With a groan, Alistair followed. “I’ll pretend I care about what other people think of us.” Said Alistair, as he slowly put his shirt back on.

“Well, it’s not about what we care, but what’s best for Kieran. Isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

* * *

 “I can’t believe you didn’t come see me.” A voice came from behind Alistair.

“Varric!”

“Thought you had forgotten about me.”

“I’m so sorry Varric. I was-“

“Catching up with more charming old friends?” Varric cut him off. “I understand. I was stunned myself when I met her. Now I know why you were so angry back then.”

Alistair closed his eyes and looked down exhaling loudly. “Varric…”

“You need to be more careful my friend.” Varric waved for the bartender. “You finally found her, huh?”

Alistair set up straight and turned to the bar looking at refill being poured into his mug. “More like she finally came out of hiding… never would have found her if she hadn’t.”

“Women, right? They won’t be found if they don’t want to.” The air suddenly got quiet.

“ _Sooo_ … did you tell her?” Varric said breaking up the silence.

“Tell her what exactly?”

“That, you know… you killed her sister? The one she apparently didn’t know?”

“Damn… well, hasn’t come up yet. But, I’ll tell her.” Alistair reassured him. “Is it that apparent?”

“You are jumping the sword, my friend. If you don’t slow down what’s gonna be _apparent_ is that you are a _parent_.”

Alistair choked on his beer so hard he coughed for half a minute while still trying to say Varric’s name. “Varrkkhfgh- kufph- kufphhh.”

“I know, I know… it was a bad pun, you don’t have to tell me.” Said Varric passing him a tissue.

Alistair blew his nose still coughing a bit. “Maker, Varric! Who else knows?!”

“If you keep spending large amounts of time in locked rooms with the witch, soon… everyone.”

“Did you follow us?”

“Not me… although entertaining… other people’s busyness has been getting me into more trouble than I can handle. A very uncontrollable party that likes to talk to me and brake into rooms overheard a conversation between you and the witch. Lucky you, she told me and not anyone else… at the time at least.”

“At the time?!!”

“Shhhhh! As I said, it’s a very uncontrollable party, but I think I managed to convince her to keep quiet.”

“King Alistair?” A voice came from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long there is no point in apologizing.  
> But the hiatus should be over. :)  
> Do you think Sara keep quiet? No? We'll see.


End file.
